


The Consequences of Meddling with Time

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Mostly fluff and games, sappy ending.Part 1 could be read as stand alone story, if you don't like sappy endings.Part 1: Yet another post-endgame conversation in the ready room doesn't go as Janeway planned. Chakotay lays down some parameters of his own. She’s not entirely happy with this.No, this is not a temporal anomaly story. It’s just our two protagonists sparring flirtatiously.Part 2: The crew pay tribute to their former Captain and Chakotay has a question to ask.





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Yet another post-endgame conversation in the ready room doesn't go as Janeway planned. Chakotay lays down some parameters of his own. She’s not entirely happy with this.  
No, this is not a temporal anomaly story. It’s just our two protagonists sparring flirtatiously.

Part 2: The crew pay tribute to their former Captain and Chakotay has a question to ask.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS/Paramount. The story is mine.

Kathryn Janeway should have felt elated, but she didn’t. Here they were back in the Alpha Quadrant, their one and only true goal over the last seven years achieved. Earth was a distant speck, growing by the minute. Starfleet vessels surrounded them and communiqués from headquarters had again reassured them that the Maquis would not be charged. In some ways, she might have expected their sudden return to be an anticlimax. The whole thing seemed unbelievable, after the many false hopes of the past had failed to deliver. But only hours ago, they had burst through into Federation Space. Her whole life had for seven years been focused on getting here. Now her purpose in life was being snatched from her.

Oh, she was thrilled for the crew. For the ones who had been torn away from their loved ones for so long. And she was glad to be relieved of the burden of wondering if she’d ever get them home. But for her personally, it felt like a hollow victory. She knew the main reason for her melancholy. Chakotay and Seven. How ironic that, only days before the end of their mission at the time when she had hoped that they could finally act on their unmistakable attraction for each other, he should decide to move on. She couldn’t blame him. She had never expected him to wait seventy years, as they had first feared the journey would last. She had intentionally left him free to look elsewhere. And to say Seven was an attractive young lady was an understatement. But she felt perhaps that she should at least tell him the truth about her feelings before they parted. She owed it to herself and to him. As her best friend, he deserved at least a frank discussion, and she wondered how best to bring the matter up, without awkwardness.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Have you got the reports ready?"

"Right here, Captain. Would you like them now?"

"Yes, Chakotay. My ready room, please."

He strode in through the door and handed her several padds. He bore a huge grin on his face. She felt a moment’s irritation that he looked so happy. They discussed the reports, and the likely pattern of events for the next few days. She had great pleasure in telling him that the Maquis and the Equinox crew were not to be prosecuted. Starfleet wanted to give Voyager a grand welcome home, and did not want any side issues to mar that. Then she took a deep breath. 

"Chakotay, this thing between you and Seven. Is it serious?" He was a bit stunned. He didn’t think she knew about it, and he wasn’t pleased that she did. 

"We’ve been on three dates, that’s all. Nothing at all serious….yet. Are you about to give me the lecture on how inappropriate a relationship between us would be, considering that I’m nearly twice her age?"

"No, actually. I thought you’d be rather good for her. She needs someone understanding and considerate. Someone who knows what she’s been through. And you are obviously both very attractive." Chakotay was rather disappointed at this response. He thought he would have preferred it if she’d been argumentative.

"Then why did you ask?" Janeway looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments. There was no easy way to say this.

"Because I wanted to ask you….Are you sure it’s her you really want?" At least this way he could just answer _yes_ , she thought, and leave without either of them feeling further embarrassment. 

Chakotay was rather perplexed by her question for a few moments, until the full impact of what she was saying dawned on him. Was she finally throwing him a chance, after all this time? His heart began to thump. Did he dare hope that Kathryn could be his? She had toyed with his feelings for so long. He forced himself to stay calm.

"No, I’m looking at the woman I really want," he responded quietly, but guardedly. A smile began to play on Kathryn’s lips, and their eyes met. This encouraged him, so he continued, "Are you saying that the parameters have changed?"

"Look around you, Chakotay. We’re in the Alpha Quadrant. I’d say they’ve changed!"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, Chakotay. I have feelings for you. I always have…" He was struggling to believe that this was finally happening. That they were finally having the conversation that he had wanted years before.

"And yet you never told me? When you knew how much I’ve loved you all these years?"

"Please understand, Chakotay. I could not afford the luxury of a personal relationship out there. I thought it would be easier for you not to know that I loved you. It left you free to find your own happiness."

"Oh, I tried. It was very painful for me, loving you and believing that you didn’t love me, Kathryn. But I have never, never managed to get past my feelings for you. They will always be part of me."

"Well, I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through, truly I am. I have never wanted to hurt you. But the question is, now that I have told you, do you want to do anything about it?"

He looked at her and thought he saw sincerity in her eyes. But he had suffered so much anguish in the past, and felt that she had ridden roughshod over his emotions too many times, so he was having difficulty in believing that she really meant what she was saying. The Maquis in him came to the fore.

"Kathryn, I love you very much. But I want an end to the silly games and the flirtation. I want commitment. So it’s time I defined some parameters of my own. I want you in my bed by midnight tonight. Not a second after. Then I’ll know that you mean what you say. I will not break off with Seven for anything less."

Kathryn’s eyes nearly popped. He was throwing down the gauntlet. She was really shocked at his response.

"Chakotay, can’t we wait until the debriefings are over and we’re relieved of command? You know the rules regarding…"

"Damn the rules! If you love me, you won’t let them stop you any more. Here, I’ll make it easier for you." He reached up to his collar and pulled off his rank bar, placing it on the desk in front of her. "I resign as your First Officer, and as a member of your crew. Now I’m just a passenger, so you can’t quote fraternisation rules at me!"

"You can’t just resign as my First Officer!"

"I just did. As you say, we’re in the Alpha Quadrant now. You don’t need me here. We’re only hours from earth orbit, not a Hirogen or Borg in sight. And we’ll be able to say quite truthfully that the Captain never slept with her First Officer at the debriefings. We’ll ace the lie detector tests and confound the telepaths, if they throw either of those things at us!" Kathryn’s face was a picture of astonishment, he noted with amusement. He was beginning to enjoy this.

"You can’t throw away your career for this."

"Oh yes I can. It just shows how important this is to me. Remember, Kathryn. Midnight, not a second more. I need to know you’re serious about our relationship." He turned and took several paces towards the door, before stopping. He hesitated, and then came back round to her side of the desk. Grabbing her round the waist, he pulled her to him, and placed a searing hot kiss on her mouth.

"Down payment," he breathed in her ear, before finally turning and exiting her ready room.

Kathryn stared dumbfounded at the rank bar residing on her desk. She picked it up, turning it thoughtfully over in her hand. Slumping in her chair, she wondered where her tender, considerate Chakotay had vanished to?

* * *

  
Over the next few hours, Chakotay began to worry that he had overplayed his hand. He most certainly did not want to scare Kathryn off. He was not entirely confidant that she would show, and was beginning to fret over how he would handle things if she didn’t.

Kathryn was feeling a curious mixture of excitement and annoyance. She was not at all happy to have someone else calling the shots. After all, she had had the final say on just about everything for the last seven years. She was going to have to get used to things changing. Some part of her understood why he was taking a stand on this. She knew her resistance had given him a lot of heartache. Over many years, they had had the most profoundly intimate relationship in every way but the one he was pushing for now, so she had been unprepared for things to change quite as suddenly.

She’d known that she had to speak to him immediately on their return to the Alpha Quadrant. She couldn’t afford for things to get any more heated between him and Seven before she said something. But she had wanted to wait till all the debriefings and evaluations were done, before really pursuing their relationship. But he was dictating the terms, and she disliked it. It disturbed her not to be entirely in control. But she knew that she wouldn’t dare to call his bluff. If she refused to play his game, didn’t turn up as he demanded, she could blow everything. Her last chance to be with him. A chance she wasn’t even sure she had a few hours ago. No, she couldn’t afford to lose it. It was what she wanted, had wanted for years. She would be there. 

He had shown a different side of himself that afternoon, a flash of the long dormant angry warrior. It was a little dangerous, but, Kathryn had to admit, rather exciting too. She was never one to be intimidated. And the thought of what those lips would do to her…well, they had burnt right through her in that one short kiss, so what would they do if given free rein? And those hands….let alone another part of his anatomy. She sighed. The padd she had been staring at unseeingly for twenty minutes clattered to her desk. She was supposed to be finishing up these reports, and her concentration had gone to pieces. Damn it all! How was she going to get this done?

"Coffee, black!" she barked at the replicator.

* * *

  


By 2100 hours, a party celebrating their return to the Alpha Quadrant was in full swing in the mess hall. Chakotay and Seven had been there for some time, enjoying the food and dancing.

Kathryn came in wearing a new dress. It was a seductive dark green cocktail dress, with thin straps, showing off her elegant neck and shoulders to perfection. Her hair was exquisitely pinned up with a sparkling clip, and she looked absolutely lovely. She had a dazzling smile for everyone, but when Chakotay looked into her eyes, he saw a flash of defiance in them. So, he thought, rather amused. This is how it’s going to be. A little private battle between the two of them. They’d had them many times before, and they truthfully enjoyed some gentle sparring. It was always great fun to resolve the issue over some glasses of wine late at night. But it was the first time the issue had been something so personal and important to them. He chuckled to himself. This could be fun. 

Later, when he was sure that the music had slowed down, he asked her to dance. As they took to the floor, she leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms round her, enjoying the feel of her bare skin under his fingers. It was so intoxicating to them both to hold the other so closely and it caused a few heads to turn.

He whispered in her ear. "Kathryn, my love. I can’t wait for tonight. I want to make sweet, sweet love to you." 

"Oh," she responded haughtily. "You’re rather too sure of yourself. I plan on spending the rest of the night writing reports."

"You’ll never be able to concentrate. Never be able to resist the charms of the man in the room next door, and the thought of the incredible things he could do to you!" 

"You have way too high an opinion of yourself, Chakotay."

"For which there is every justification." He pressed his lips closer to her ear. "I am a _very...talented_...man, Kathryn Janeway, and I plan on making you see stars." Kathryn's eyes widened in surprise. This was a very different side to Chakotay she was getting to know.

"Actually, I can see plenty of those already."

"I don't mean the sort outside the window!"

At the end of the dance, he reiterated, "Midnight, Kathryn. I meant it!" They parted, as she threw him something resembling a scowl.

Chakotay and Seven left the party at 22.30, and she had designs on spending some time alone with him in his quarters. He had to fob her off with an excuse about having reports to write, and he had some difficulty in persuading her to leave. As he entered his lounge, he cast a cursory look over the stack of padds, which he had partially completed during the afternoon. He knew that they had to be dealt with and signed over to somebody else. He had not given the attention to detail that his former commanding officer expected of him, but he was in no mood to do anything about it. He slipped into the shower, and then dressed himself in an open necked shirt and dark pants. Having satisfied himself that he looked good, he started on preparing the lounge. He placed a huge flower arrangement on the low table, and put some champagne on ice. Then he started searching through his music library for something atmospheric. He checked the chronometers. 23.15. She could be here any minute. His pulse was racing in anticipation, but he felt the smallest knot of anxiety that she would not come. 

At exactly that time, Kathryn was leaving the party. She wondered again if she dare call his bluff, but in her heart of hearts, she knew she couldn’t risk it. He’d offered her a relationship on his terms. And whilst she was annoyed that he’d dictated those terms, she wanted the relationship. She had loved him for a long time, yet kept him at arm’s length. He was perhaps being entirely reasonable to set some parameters.

Should she turn up now, on the way back to her quarters? No…too eager. She really didn’t want to dance exactly to his tune. So she decided to go back and freshen up. She’d have a shower. Too bad there wasn’t time for a good long soak in the tub. Then would she put this alluring green dress back on, or would she pull a sexy negligée out of her wardrobe? She could hardly wander along the corridor in a negligée, although, if she timed it right, she would be able to avoid being seen. She wondered who was on duty in the transporter room. Now there was an idea! A chance to wind him up a bit. She would dearly love to wrong foot Chakotay. Was there somebody discrete on duty? If not, she could always break a site to site transporter out of the locker. Wheeling around, she headed for the transporter room.

* * *

  
Chakotay checked the chronometers. 23.50. The minutes were passing agonisingly slowly. She sure was cutting it fine. He knew she was doing it to annoy him, and really didn’t blame her. That knot in his stomach, the one that kept trying to tell him that she wouldn’t come, was growing by the second.

23.55. He sat on the sofa. He paced the floor. He repeatedly eyed the door and imagined it opening to show her standing there, a huge smile on her face and looking utterly desirable in that flimsy green dress she’d been wearing. 

23.55 Spirits, the time was going agonisingly slowly. How could this minute have lasted so long? He began to think she really wasn’t going to come. What a fool he was! Had his impatience cost him his chance with Kathryn? He knew that she’d wanted to wait till the formalities were over, and more than that she hated being manipulated. And he’d done just that. They’d played plenty of games in the past, trying to out-manoeuvre each other, always in fun and never over anything so important that one or both of them were liable to end up hurt. He glanced at the door again.

23.55 Hang on a minute! It couldn’t still be 23.55. At least a minute must have passed since he’d last looked. In his bedroom, he had an old clock with hands. He rushed in to look, and found that it clearly said 23.55 too, and the second hand seemed to have stuck. It was then that he realised that the music had changed to something very mysterious and surreal. It was certainly nothing he had in his music library. For a moment, he suspected Q of meddling. Then he realised that it probably had Kathryn’s hands all over it. 

"Computer, what time is it?"

_"Time you knew who’s really in charge around here!"_ said the disembodied voice.

He threw himself on the sofa, roaring with laughter. So it was pay back time! No wonder he loved this woman so much. He should have guessed that she would never let him get away with it. She would always want the upper hand. The thrill of anticipation gripped him, as he waited to see what would happen next. 

"Computer, what time is it?" he asked again.

_"Time has been suspended. Don’t be so impatient, Mr. Chakotay. It’s still 23.55. And it’s staying 23.55 until you show your former Captain the respect she deserves."_

Soon after he heard the faint and distant whirr of the transporter. He flew across to his bedroom door and was greeted with the vision of Kathryn, reclining deliciously on his bed. Leaning on the door jamb, he savoured the view. She was wearing a slinky silk negligée in dark blue. One leg was stretched out on the bed, the other bent and protruding from a long slit in the gown. A seductive amount of white thigh was visible. Her chestnut hair was curling softly around her pale shoulders in slight disarray, and her eyes were sparkling with mischief. She looked so beautiful, he thought. And she would look even more beautiful without the negligée. 

She ran her amused eyes over the very attractive features of the man framed in the doorway. A rush of desire flooded through her. It was such a relief to allow free rein to such long suppressed feelings.

"My, how time flies when you’re having fun!" she said, a smile twitching on her lips.

"You came then?"

She laughed, throwing him a penetrating look. "Why, Chakotay, you weren’t sure I would, were you?" she said in her huskiest voice.

"For a split second I wondered. But really I didn’t think you could resist someone as devastatingly handsome as myself."

"I take it this counts."

"Well, you’re in my bed…well, on it I suppose. But I have no idea what the time is."

"Oh, let me assure you. I beat the deadline. Just check the chronometers."

"They seem to have mysteriously stopped."

"Have they?" she said, feigning innocence. "I really can’t imagine why. Computer what time is it?"

_"Time is an illusion. It has no meaning here."_

"There you are, then. You can’t argue with that."

"I guess not. Tell me, Kathryn. How did you stop the old clock?"

"Oh, I had to beam out one of the pin wheels. I only just remembered about it in time."

"Computer, reset the chronometers."

_"Mr. Chakotay no longer has the authorisation to change such settings. All rights and privileges have been rescinded. Return to normal time zoning can only be authorised by the Captain._ " He eyed her in dismay.

"Relax, Chakotay. I’ll sort it all out for you later."

"You couldn’t resist, could you? Couldn’t let me get the upper hand?"

"Now, what kind of Starship Captain would I be, if I did? Face it, Chakotay. You’ve been upstaged. Now surrender gracefully."

"Okay, okay. I surrender. Now, I have some champagne chilling. Would you like some?"

"Love some." He disappeared into the lounge and came back with the bottle and two glasses. He poured the champagne out, handed her one of the glasses, and slipped onto the bed beside her.

"To us," he said, clinking his glass against hers.

"To us!"

"May this be the start of a beautiful new relationship. A long and happy life together!" As they sipped the champagne, he studied her carefully and noted that her eyes were dancing with happiness.

Leaning in to her ear he whispered, "I love you, Kathryn Janeway."

"I love you too, Chakotay." 

With that his lips descended onto hers. His tongue pushed between her lips, searching for the sweet passion hidden there. He soon found it. His hand ran up and down her arm, delighting in the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingers. As the kiss deepened, his hand rose up to trace its way along her jaw and cheekbone. Finally, it delved into her silky hair, as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands began to snake around his back. Then for a moment they broke off, gazing at each other with dark eyes full of desire.

"Kathryn, what would you like to do now?"

"Oh," she replied in a sultry voice. "I was hoping to see those stars!"

"Well, I think we can manage that. And we won’t be needing this," he said as he tugged on the hem of her negligée, pushing it up her body and lifting it off over her head in one smooth movement.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later, they were lying entwined with each other, basking in the afterglow of their first amazing union. It had been a little wild and very intense, fuelled by seven years of pent up longing. As he ran his fingers through her hair, Kathryn bit on the back of her hand, mildly embarrassed by how vocal she had been at the height of their passion. He pulled her hand away and gently kissed it, smiling at her in a reassuring manner.

"How were the stars?"

"Incredible, Chakotay. Just as you promised."

"They were rather stunning, weren’t they? I always knew we’d be amazing together, my dear. But I’d never have guessed that you’d be so vocal!"

"Sorry, love. I guess I got rather carried away."

"Hey, don’t apologise! I’m very flattered. Just thank the spirits that the old bat next door is out." She smiled at this.

"She’d have been banging on the wall for sure. She’s rather a frosty old bag."

"Oh, no she’s not. Not so old either. She’s just been deprived of the pleasures of life for far too long. I happen to know there’s a fiery, passionate heart beating inside. In fact, I plan on testing my theory out again in just a minute..."

They kissed softly, as she traced patterns on his chest with her forefinger.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked innocently. 

"Just watch and learn," he said, as his fingers snuck between her legs. 

"Chakotay?"

"What, my love?"

"You do want a long term relationship, don’t you?"

"Of course. I told you I wanted commitment here. Would I risk our beautiful friendship for anything less? But I won’t be your door mat, Kathryn."

"I don’t want a door mat. And I won’t be your door mat either. This should be a partnership of equals." 

"Perfect. I wouldn’t want it any other way."

"But there’s something I should say before things go any farther. I still hope to have a baby."

"Ugh. No! Diapers? Vomit? Teething? What would a man of my age want with any of those?"

"Chakotay?" He smiled at the anxiety beginning to play on her features.

Kissing her firmly he said, "Kathryn, nothing would make me happier. I’ve always known that you still hoped to have a baby. It’s no surprise to me. And I’ve dreamed of having a family with you. Have six, if you want!"

"No. I was thinking more like two. But I can’t afford to waste time at my age." 

"No, but at least let me get the ring on your finger first."

"Was that a proposal?"

"No. Certainly not! Why would a confirmed bachelor like me ever think of getting married?"

"Stop teasing, Chakotay. How will I ever know whether you really mean anything?" 

"Okay, Kathryn, love of my life. You deserve a much grander proposal than that. And when I ask you, you will have absolutely no doubt that I mean it." 

"Well, fine. But don’t make me wait forever. And remember, I’m pretty useless at keeping fiancés."

"I had noticed." After a pause, he said, "I don’t suppose there’s any chance I’ve already got you pregnant?"

"Not a chance. The Doc will have to remove my implants first. He says it’ll take a couple of months for my hormone levels to be sorted out, and then he’s pretty confident he can have me pregnant within a couple of weeks of that…"

"I beg your pardon? He can get you pregnant?"

"No, Chakotay. You know what I mean. Nature’s probably going to need a bit of a helping hand."

"I don’t think nature’s going to need much of a helping hand," he said dreamily, as his hand began to fondle a breast. "Come on, let’s get some more practice in."

* * *

  
The following day, they had risen very early to get to work on the neglected reports. They’d had precious little sleep, but were both deliriously happy after finally acting on the love that had been sparking between them for years.

At the earliest opportunity, Chakotay went to explain to Seven that their relationship was over. It was not a pleasant task, but she took it stoically. Later he called on B’Elanna to see how she was coping with the newborn. He had briefly visited the day before, as had Kathryn, but there had been so many well-wishers, that it had been hard to have much of a conversation. And B’Elanna had been rather tired.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little. The baby was quiet. It was just that I was so excited, I couldn’t switch off."

"She’s beautiful. Look at the fingers, and the toes!" he said staring in wonder. "Can I have a hold?" B’Elanna handed Miral to him. She smiled.

"You should get yourself one! You’d make a marvellous father." He looked at her in surprise. It was almost as if she knew what he’d been talking about only hours before. A lump came to his throat.

"Yes, I think I’d like that." This was not the response she had been expecting from her friend. She’d also noticed the peculiar expression on his face as he said it, as if she’d stumbled on some secret. 

"Chakotay?" 

"Yes?"

"Has something happened? You were looking extremely pleased with yourself when you came in."

"Well, let’s just say that I had the night of my life last night."

"Come on, Chakotay. That’s not fair. Dish the dirt!"

He grinned affectionately at her. Really he was bursting to tell someone his news.

"I spent last night with the woman of my dreams." B’Elanna’s smile vanished. She feared the worst.

"P’tak. Please don’t tell me you and Seven…."

"No. Not Seven. Kathryn!" B’Elanna threw her arms round him in joy.

"Thank goodness. I’m so happy for you. You and Kathryn were made for each other. I’ve often thought the pair of you needed your heads knocked together!"

"Please don’t tell anyone yet. Least of all Tom. I don’t know if Kathryn’s ready for it to become public knowledge yet."

"Of course I’ll keep it to myself. So how did it happen? I know she’s loved you for a long time."

"You did?"

"Well, of course. Kathryn’s been closer to me than you probably realise. There are times when we women have to stick together."

"I wish you’d told me. It would have helped a lot to gain some insight into what was going on in that woman’s mind!"

"Would I divulge anything told to me in confidence? Come now, Chakotay. Be reasonable! So let’s have the juicy details then."

"So it’s okay for me to divulge things but not you? Well, she asked me yesterday afternoon whether I was sure that it was Seven that I really wanted." 

"And you told her the honest truth, I suppose."

"I did."

"Well about time too."

"And she said that now we were back in the Alpha Quadrant things could be different. Everything just snowballed from there."

"That’s just wonderful, Chakotay. I’m so happy for you both. So when are you making it official?"

"Well, we’ll definitely be keeping it quiet till after the debriefings. Then there’s going to be a Ball. Maybe we should… now that gives me an idea. I could give Kathryn the surprise of her life, but I’m going to need your help. And Tom’s. Do you think he can keep a secret?"

"He can, if there's a big stunt going down."

* * *

  


Eight weeks later:

Debriefings were over. Kathryn and Chakotay had barely seen each other. They had been kept apart and forbidden to see each other in private during the formalities. They had however stolen one night together, due to a sympathetic ensign at HQ who swapped his comm badge with Chakotay’s. He had had the foresight to know that this pair were going places. Kathryn, now an Admiral, thought she would be promoting him at her earliest opportunity. After the debriefings, he had also managed to spend one day unnoticed at Kathryn’s mother’s house with her and her family. They did not want the media to get wind of the relationship until they were ready. They decided that they would go public at the Celebration Ball. Afterwards, they would slip off for a few days together. Chakotay had told Kathryn to arrange some leave and have her bag packed. He had made arrangements for them to stay at a lovely beach side hotel in Hawaii, and sincerely hoped that the publicity would not be too intrusive. Their experience so far was suggesting otherwise. 

The evening of the Ball came round, and the two of them arrived separately. Chakotay came alone. Kathryn arrived, looking absolutely stunning in a sparkling silver ball gown, with her mother, sister and her husband and two sons. He found that he was not even sitting at the same table. But he was able to watch her as she chatted and laughed with the people around her, secretly rejoicing that he would be the one going away with her that night.

After the dinner, there was a little entertainment from a number of ex-crewmembers, Harry and the Doctor among them. Finally, Tom Paris stood up and took centre stage. He began a speech extolling the virtues of a certain Starfleet Captain, who had gotten her ship and crew back home, defying all the odds. He had put together a holographic presentation as a tribute to her. With a flourish, it sprang up on a huge screen in front of everybody.

First of all, it showed Kathryn’s mother and sister, talking about the young Kathryn Janeway, her stubborn streak and her determination to join Starfleet. There were very amusing images of a young child playing with a dog, ballet performances and the Starfleet Gym Squad. Kathryn started to look highly embarrassed.

After a few friends and early Starfleet acquaintances appeared, it moved on to Voyager. Some of the Maquis people came up and said how difficult it had been to become a Starfleet crew. But it was her adherence to principles, her selflessness and integrity that had won them over. Some of the crew from the lower decks then thanked her for her care and commitment over the years. They recounted how she spent time getting to know everybody and always showed concern over their well-being. B’Elanna came on thanking her for being a true friend, and for giving her incredible opportunities during her time on Voyager. She recounted how willingly Kathryn helped out in crises in engineering, and that she was the only captain she’d met that actually understood what she was talking about. She reckoned the pair of them had been responsible, with help from a few notable others, for literally holding the ship together at times. Tom came on, movingly thanking her for giving him a second chance in life. He said he owed everything to her. Now he was a happy successful man, with a wonderful wife and daughter. None of it would have been possible without Kathryn. 

He also used the opportunity to dig up some embarrassing moments from the voyage. There were scenes from talent nights, the holographic Barclay mimicking her and a notorious moment on the Bridge when a naked alien with huge pulsating reproductive organs appeared larger than life on the viewscreen. It was obvious from the faces of the men on the Bridge that they all had prior knowledge of what to expect. Their faces were all turned towards their Captain in amusement, and not the viewscreen. This was the first time Kathryn realised that she had been set up, and she buried her face in her hands.

Harry came on, saying how much he looked up to her and how inspiring her leadership was. He believed that it was only her determination and refusal to give up that had got them home, and he would be eternally grateful. He thought that if Voyager had fallen apart, she’d have got out and somehow started walking! By now, it was beginning to seem like she’d done the whole thing single handed. Kathryn’s eyes were beginning to mist over.

Tuvok paid tribute rather formally to his long-standing friend, and praised her command abilities in best Vulcan style. The Doctor came on with some comments about her helping to develop and expand himself. He was attempting to praise her, but it didn’t sound too clear that he wasn’t attempting to praise himself. Seven came on, thanking her for freeing her from the Collective, for always providing support and advice and for never giving up on her ability to find her humanity. Naomi came on excitedly describing what fun it was to be the Captain’s assistant. Finally, Chakotay’s handsome features graced the screen. 

"Kathryn, do you remember that moment when I first beamed on to your bridge. I’m sure you do. I was a bitter, angry man. I had nothing to live for, except revenge. I had lost just about everything. All I had was a rusty old ship and a few loyal crewmembers around me. And you’d been sent to capture me. And capture me you did, but not in the way you intended. 

When we were forced to unite our crews, I knew instinctively that you were a person I could trust. A woman with high principles and the most amazing determination. A woman willing to take a chance on people and give them the opportunity to grow and to prove themselves. You placed considerable faith in me by making me your First Officer, and I sincerely hope that I fulfilled that role to the best of my ability. It was a great honour to serve you. I understood very quickly why your crew were so devoted to you. I told you once, that through knowing you and working with you, I found the greatest peace I’ve ever known, and I meant every word. We became the best of friends, something I valued beyond everything. Something I will always treasure.

Kathryn, if you hadn’t been the Captain of Voyager, we wouldn’t be here now. There were many dark moments, times when resources were running low when I swear the ships engines were just being powered by your determination. Times when malicious enemies nearly had us beat. That’s when your gut instinct and iron will held us together by a thread and kept us heading for home. And no-one can underestimate the part played by the unflinching loyalty you inspired in your crew. We faced times of great danger, times of great sadness and times of great joy and you saw us through them all. I wouldn’t swap the last seven years for anything.

Because I fell in love. I fell in love with the gorgeous woman who could be this dynamic Starship Captain, and yet be a caring, charming individual in private. I fell in love with you, Kathryn Janeway, and it is a great relief to me to finally be able to tell you that in public. And that leaves me with one last question to ask.

Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?" 

As the audience, who had just about been holding their breath for the last minute, gasped, Chakotay walked into the middle of the room, his heart in his throat. He looked at Kathryn with a dimpled smile, and held out his hand palm upwards towards her. As his fingers uncurled, a shining diamond engagement ring became visible. 

Kathryn choked, but then rose. Trembling slightly, she walked round her table and out onto the dance floor to join him. Tears were brimming in her eyes. 

"Well, what do you think, Kathryn. Shall we get married?"

"Is that a proposal?"

"Yes."

"All right then."

"Is that an acceptance?"

"I suppose it is." 

He slipped the ring on her finger, and pulled her into a passionate embrace as the hall erupted into deafening applause.

When the noise had died down sufficiently, he said, "I haven’t finished."

"You haven’t finished?"

"No. I want you to be my wife by midnight. We're getting married right now!"

"Now?" 

"Yes. Owen Paris is standing by ready to perform the ceremony. Naomi’s over there itching to be your bridesmaid. You’ll notice that we made sure she was wearing the same colour as you. Your mother’s got the bouquets. The honeymoon’s booked. Tom’s got the rings, and, dare I say it, a highly embarrassing best man’s speech written. Oh, and there’s a massive cake waiting in the kitchen."

She was still staring at him open mouthed. Could this really be happening?

"Heavens, Kathryn. If you want some big fancy do, with the beautiful gown and all your family and all our crew there, I’ll understand. We can wait a bit, and spend months planning the whole show. But if you’d be happy with a quiet little affair, with just these good people, who happen to be standing around with nothing better to do, as our witnesses, then let’s just do it. Let’s not waste another minute of our lives. Besides, Kathryn, you’re a disaster at keeping fiancés, as you freely admit. So why bother with being engaged?"

"Was everybody in on this except me?"

"Pretty much. Face it, Kathryn. You’ve been upstaged, and there’s nothing you can do but go along with it. So surrender gracefully. It’s time you realised that you can’t always have things your way. I bet you can’t think of a good way to get out of it!"

"I could turn you down."

"You wouldn’t dare!"

Grinning widely, she threw herself into his arms. "No. I wouldn’t dare. I love you too much."


End file.
